


Суйро

by Bellini



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Tengu
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellini/pseuds/Bellini
Summary: бета Kira Sky
Relationships: Suirou/Kurama Shinjirou
Kudos: 3





	Суйро

**Author's Note:**

> бета Kira Sky

Шинджиро смущен и растерян. Сейчас, когда первое волнение от встречи немного улеглось, осталось смущение, и он не находит в себе сил поднять глаза на Суйро. Лишь шарахается в сторону от его ласковых прикосновений.

Как Суйро может быть таким? Оставаться собой прежним, сохранять мягкий и незлобивый характер после того, как стал калекой. После того, как братья отправили его в изгнание из-за того, что его крылья сгорели по вине Шинджиро, и теперь он живет в убогой лачуге, где из всех щелей сквозит ветер.

Как после всего этого можно остаться собой и встретить Шинджиро с неподдельной радостью?

Сердце пропускает удар за ударом, Шинджиро часто сглатывает, пытаясь не заплакать.

Он больше не смущен и не растерян, ему просто до отчаяния стыдно перед Суйро: за то, что сделал его калекой и семнадцать лет после не показывался на глаза. Трусливо сбежал и еще боги знают сколько лет не появился бы, если бы Нанами-ками не заставила.

Не посмеет он взглянуть Суйро в глаза, не посмеет подставить голову под ласковые поглаживания его руки. Он не достоин.

Тем временем драный лис Томоэ располагается у булькающего над очагом котелка с супом, Нанами отчего-то нервничает, подбирая ноги, а Суйро спокойно рассказывает своим гостям, как обстоят ныне дела в деревне тэнгу. Хреново дела обстоят, на взгляд Шинджиро.

Он смотрит на руки Суйро, спокойно лежащие на коленях. Шинджиро помнит запах этих рух, запах тела — он и сейчас такой же. У Суйро в сундучке всегда был припрятан кусок ароматного мыла, обернутый рисовой бумагой, которого он никогда не жалел для Шинджиро, помогал вымыть волосы, взбивая большую шапку пены.

Ворох мелких, ненужных, забытых воспоминаний — вроде этого мыла — сыплется на Шинджиро и наконец накрывает с головой.

Братья не любили его, слишком низкого роста для своих лет, с мелкими, словно издевательство над самой природой тэнгу, крыльями, которые были не способны летать. А еще за то, что такой жалкий демон, как он, был сыном их владыки. Но Шинджиро, в очередной раз получив тяжелые затрещины от отца, принял твердое решение уйти жить в общий дом к братьям.

Он старался вести себя там уважительно, учился давать сдачи, молча выносить боль и точно знал, что в родной дом не вернется.

В тот вечер у него украли футон. Он завопил, увидев пропажу, и кинулся было с кулаками на старших обидчиков, когда услышал тихий голос:

— Можешь лечь спать со мной.

Шинджиро оглянулся и увидел Суйро, замер, разглядывая вблизи такого красивого тэнгу. Он не был похож ни внешностью, ни сложением на остальных братьев, черноволосых и крепких. У него было тонкое тело и длинные волосы цвета снега, светлые глаза, прикрытые белыми же ресницами. Но Шинджиро знал, что среди братьев он летает быстрее и выше всех и никто не смеет его обижать.

Он так и стоял, раскрыв рот, пока Суйро не откинул с ног одеяло и не похлопал рядом с собой по футону.

— Ложись, иначе замерзнешь.

Шинджиро фыркнул, но улегся, стараясь не задеть ни волоска, ему стало тепло, когда Суйро накинул на них одеяло.

— Заворачивайся хорошо и двигайся ближе, не бойся меня.

Легко сказать — Шинджиро жутко трусил и боялся даже дышать. Но заснул сразу же, а проснувшись обнаружил свои ноги закинутыми на ноги Суйро. Стыдоба.

На удивление никто его не дразнил и не обзывал за то, что он ночует теперь с Суйро. Будто тот выстроил между ним и братьями защитную стену. Каждый вечер Шинджиро сосредоточенно мыл шею, лицо, руки и ноги и плюхался на пахнущий чистотой футон Суйро. И, раз уж тот не возражал, тихонько обнимал его за плечо, засыпая.

Днями Шинджиро почти не видел Суйро, потому что усердно тренировался, не интересуясь делами старших. Падал и разбивал в кровь руки, пытаясь взлететь. Вытирая слезы, шел домой, по пути поднимаясь на вершину горы к Вечной сакуре — рядом с ней было так же спокойно и хорошо, как и с Суйро. Он мог и час здесь просидеть.

— Давно не получал взбучки?

Шинджиро вздрогнул от неожиданности. Над ним возвышался Джиро, старший брат, уже сейчас самый сильный тэнгу — его барьеры из духовной силы были такими же мощными, как и у владыки.

— Я уже иду в дом, — ответил он, делая шаг. И тут же получил прямой удар в лицо, от которого не успел увернуться.

— Слабак, таким и останешься, — скривил губы Джиро. — Такой, как ты, не должен жить, раз не может постоять за себя.

Шинджиро поднялся, сплевывая кровь.

— Брат, я научусь летать, я стану сильным, как ты.

Джиро кивнул:

— Под одеялом у Суйро ты становишься сильнее? Сладко там? Если думаешь, что я ничего не знаю, то ошибаешься.

— Не говори так про него, он…

— Отброс, — услышал Шинджиро сквозь черный шум в голове после очередного удара и отключился.

Он пришел в себя от холодных прикосновений к разбитому лицу и застонал, обращаясь неизвестно к кому:

— Мне не стоило рождаться, я должен перестать быть слабаком или должен умереть. Чтобы не позорить свой род.

— Ну-ну, не дергайся, а то будет еще больнее, — мокрая ткань снова прошлась вокруг ран.

— Суйро, это ты?

— Ага. Пошел тебя искать перед ужином, знал, что ты обычно здесь смотришь на закат, и вот.

— Суйро, Суйро? Ты тоже считаешь меня слабаком? Ты тоже считаешь, что Джиро прав?

— М-м, как много вопросов, — Шинджиро не ослышался, и Суйро действительно засмеялся. — Прошу, дай мне закончить обрабатывать твои раны.

— Пф.

Шинджиро вытерпел перевязку, потом Суйро помог ему подняться и сесть, обнял за плечи.

— Я расскажу тебе про одного тэнгу, который тоже очень медленно рос, и крылья его были так малы, что не стоило и мечтать о полетах. Другие сверстники давно выросли и окрепли, а он совсем отчаялся. Но прошло всего лишь пару лет, как его духовная сила замерцала и полилась в звездное небо, а огромные, прекрасные крылья, чернее, чем сама тьма, подняли его в самую высь.

— Кх-х, и кто же был этот тэнгу?

— Это был твой отец, Шинджиро, — Суйро положил руку ему на грудь, со стороны сердца, успокаивая его бешеный ритм. — В вашем роду бывали такие случаи.

— Так значит… Так значит!.. Он знал, но ничего не сказал мне. Почему, Суйро? За что он так со мной? Почему?

Шинджиро плакал, не стесняясь, повернувшись к Суйро, пачкая его хаори слезами и кровью, пока не выплакал последнюю слезу и не сделал последний скорбный вздох.

— Все. Спасибо тебе.

Суйро приподнял его лицо, посмотрел в глаза и улыбнулся.

— Я оставил нам ужин. Идем домой.

Спустя несколько дней Шинджиро встретил на улице Джиро. Тот хмыкнул на его прямой взгляд, но трогать не стал. И в другие разы, повстречав, не задевал ни словом, ни кулаками. Может, отец с ним поговорил, может, Джиро решил, что связываться со слабаком ниже его достоинства.

А Суйро освобождал от своих дел все больше времени, которое проводил с Шинджиро. Они тренировались до изнеможения, потом купались в реке, а однажды Суйро достал из рукава хаори бамбуковую флейту и сыграл на ней песню.

Шинджиро присел рядом, утопая в мелодии, дарящей спокойствие и тихую, как сам Суйро, радость. Музыка писала узоры на сердце, незримыми нитями связывая их с Суйро. Шинджиро прижался губами к его щеке, замер и выдохнул, лишь только мелодия зазвучала вновь.

Его не отвергли.

Вечером они пошли вместе со всеми любоваться цветением Вечной сакуры. Аромат плыл над горой, сладостью оседал на языке, лепестками застревал в волосах.

Шинджиро смотрел на Суйро и слова не мог из себя вытолкнуть — переполненный, задыхающийся счастьем.

Никто до Суйро не дарил ему своего тепла, не заботился о нем и не был нежен. Шинджиро обнимал Суйро украдкой, если они были одни в лесу или на реке. Чувствовал его сильное тело, горячую кожу рук, капельки пота на шее. Собирал их губами, вздыхая, боясь все испортить, если сделает что-то не так.

Суйро целовал его веки, взъерошивал волосы, а потом приносил ветку с вкусными ягодами и отправлял купаться одного.

Духовная энергия пробуждалась, Шинджиро чувствовал, как его тело становится ему мало, как ночью выламываются суставы. Он стонал, не давая спать Суйро.

— Сейчас, подожди, — Суйро достал из своего сундучка флакон с маслом и, капнув ему на локти и колени, помассировал. Нудная боль улеглась, и Шинджиро заснул, крепко прижимая Суйро к себе.

На следующий вечер Шинджиро не нашел их футон в знакомом месте и, не успев возмутиться, услышал, как Суйро его зовет.

— Теперь будем спать здесь, — поманил он в закуток за перегородкой. — Ты слишком громко стонешь по ночам от боли. Я решил, что здесь будет спокойнее, чтобы не будить братьев.

Вечером Шинджиро снова подставлял ноги и руки под его массирующие пальцы. Суйро улыбался и, закончив, сказал:

— Немного полежи и тихонько выходи на улицу.

— Хорошо, — серьезно кивнул он.

Они пришли на берег реки. Суйро обнял его со спины, Шинджиро обмер и вздохнул. Тихий голос заставил подняться волоски на шее:

— Ничего не бойся, просто чувствуй!

И в ту же секунду они взмыли вверх, поднимаясь к вершине горы, скользя в ночной туман и выныривая из него. Шинджиро оглох от шума ветра и крыльев, а потом почувствовал, как внутри солнечного сплетения запульсировал сгусток силы, будто готовый разорвать грудь. Стало нечем дышать, сердце остановилось на мгновение, и тут из его горла вырвался громкий, торжествующий крик. Следующий вдох разнес по телу горячий огонь духовной силы, пьянящей, ощущаемой как что-то родное и наконец вернувшееся.

Полет продолжился, кровь стучала, наполняя жилы. Гора и деревня на ней, Вечная сакура на вершине — он видел все искаженно, преувеличенно, как в отражении на водной глади. Он снова закричал, и перед глазами поплыли солнечные пятна обморока.

Шинджиро очнулся в лесу, на коленях у Суйро. Тот гладил его по лицу, стирал горячечный пот со лба.

— Я знал, что правильно поступаю, взяв тебя в полет. Самый сильный, самый красивый тэнгу — это ты, Шинджиро. Мой Шинджиро, — шептал он.

Шинджиро встал на колени и обнял его, положив голову на плечо, стал мягко перебирать серебристые перья на крыльях, еще прохладные после полета, нежные. Суйро закрыл его ими от всего мира и коснулся губами его губ. Духовная сила вновь плеснула огнем по всему телу, он жадно хватал ртом воздух, первый раз в жизни испытывая подобное наслаждение.

Суйро перенес его домой и уложил спать. Утреннее солнце разбудило Шинджиро, он проснулся, глядя на мерцающие пятна на стенах — Суйро менял холодную повязку на его голове.

— Сегодня тебе нужно отдохнуть, не вздумай вставать.

— Не уходи, — попросил он Суйро, держа за руку, но против воли снова заснул.

Он проснулся от боли и ужаса — Джиро волок его полусонного, голого по деревенской улице. Шинджиро зажмурился, надеясь, что это всего лишь дурной сон, но услышал злой голос брата:

— Я знаю, что твоих сил уже достаточно для полетов, так что сегодня ты встанешь на крыло или же умрешь.

— Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, мне больно, — молил он, понимая, куда его тащат.

С таким же успехом он мог попросить о милосердии скалу.

И оказавшись на дне ущелья Райдзю, куда швырнул его брат, перед оскаленной пастью громового зверя, он пожалел лишь о том, что не увидел Суйро напоследок, не попрощался с ним.

Но боги тэнгу решили посмеяться, и Суйро оказался рядом, закрывая собой от Райдзю, унося прочь от смертельной опасности. Запах его сгоревших крыльев забил нос Шинджиро, заставив провалиться в небытие.

* * *

— Шинджиро, позволь перенести тебя спать в комнату, — слышит он голос, просыпается и видит, сидящего перед собой Суйро. Томоэ и Нанами рядом нет, они одни возле теплого очага.

— Прости меня, — Шинджиро поднимает голову и все-таки смотрит Суйро в глаза.

— За что? Мне не за что тебя прощать, Шинджиро. Я спас тебя, и для меня важнее этого ничего нет во всей жизни. И я оставил для тебя ужин, пойдем.


End file.
